Escape from the Loony Bin
by Summery-Natsumi
Summary: *EDIT* Rin and Mikuo are two teens who are trapped in a mental hospital and they aren't meant to be in there. One has fake schizophrenia and a mental disease that no one knows what it's even called, but it has Youtube characters as hallucinations. Will they get out? Will they ever fall in love? Will they uncover secrets never meant to be known? Read me! Rated T for language lol
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Hikaru's here! And is back with a new story! Hope you enjoy!**

**Rin: WHY AM I LIVING IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL!**

**Hikaru: Everything will be explained in this chapter... sort of.**

**Mokona: HIKARU DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR CITIES BUT SHE DOES OWN THE PLOT AND THAT WEIRD DOCTOR.**

**Rin: YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS STORY!**

"My bellybutton's so...square." I said grinning from ear to ear. My bright blue eyes grew wide with curiosity as I poked my stomach to see if it did anything.

The doctor smiled at me like she understood whatever I was seeing, "Oh that bellybutton looks very unusual, most bellybuttons don't usually look like that." her dull brown eyes stared at me in sympathy, like she knew what exactly happened to me. Then she stood up and dusted herself off like she was playing in dirt or something and rubbed my little blonde head, "Well Miss Rin, I must be off now. Goodbye."

Instead of saying goodbye like most normal people would, I said, "OH MY GOODNESS! IT TURNED INTO A GIANT PICKLE!"

The doctor quickly left my room looking like the sympathy in her eyes immediately melted away as soon as I said that. When she left I blinked and I felt my sanity had returned.

Ok, you're probably wondering where I am and why I'm acting this way. I have a reason! And it's not that I'm mentally insane that I just HAD to go live in a mental hospital. So now you're wondering why I am living in one. I'm getting there! Just hold your horses, if you have any. Anyways, so, uh... Let me start the story in the next paragraph.

My story is much like Cinderella's story except I have a twin brother named Len and she doesn't. Anyways moving on, when my brother and I were young our Mom died and our Dad quickly got remarried since he started worrying about us growing up without a mother. That's when I got an evil stepmother and stepsisters named Miku and Luka. They weren't the brightest knife in the drawer (or was it sharpest?) and they weren't that pretty either. I'm just sugarcoating it right now. Several years later my Dad died because of some rare illness that no one knew how to cure, so he slowly died in peace.

Now it's just me and Len with a bunch of evil weirdos living with us. Soon my stepmother started using me as a maid, just like Cinderella, but she didn't use Len as a butler. Instead she included him as part of HER family! Can you believe that? But then I heard that Miku and Luka both have a crush on him. Not like I blame them. If I wasn't related to Len I would've had a crush on him too. But anyways, like a good brother he is, Len tried to protect me from the mistreatment I was getting by helping me out on things I was told to do. And since Len spent most of his time with me, Miku and Luka instantly got jealous and wanted me to disappear. And of course Len wouldn't let them do that, because, duh, I'm his sister.

On one unfortunate day, Luka learned how to hypnotize other people by using a pocket watch she "found" in front of a watch store. So Miku and Luka decided to start their "Make-Rin-Disappear-By-Hypnotizing-Her-Or -Something" yeah, like I said, they're not very bright even though they're older than me by two years. So then they surprisingly tricked me by saying that some random guy likes me and I totally believed them. I mean hey, I never had anyone like-like me before so I was excited. All of the sudden, they tied me down on a chair and hypnotized me. At first they couldn't think of anything for me to do. Then Miku's brain started working and said that Luka should hypnotize me to be forever mentally insane so I would live in the loony bin for life. That was a surprisingly good plan coming from the two sisters. Then they hypnotized me to become mentally insane, and I was then sent to the mental hospital. The end.

Oh and that was last year's news. Now Len is trying his hardest trying to get me out of this weird place. Six months ago I managed to break part of some of the hypnotism. Now I act insane in front of the doctors and normal people. When they leave my room I act pretty normal. I only act normal in front of Len, the few people I trust, and mental people.

"RIN, YOU HAVE A VISITOR." blared the intercom. I jumped and immediately I started to act insane again. I screamed the ABC's and clapped. Soon the intercom turned off and then the door opened and standing there was my brother Len.

Len ran towards me and hugged me tight, "Hey Rin, you ok?"

My sanity came back and I hugged him back, "Did you miss you're big sister, shorty?"

My twin brother chuckled and stepped back and measured our heights with his hand, "Yes I did. And I'm taller than you by five inches so I wouldn't be talking."

"That's 'cause you hit your growth spurt and I haven't!" I fumed punching my brother playfully. When I punched him I saw his blue eyes looking a little dull than usual and his little blonde ponytail sagging. I knew something was up. And yes his ponytail sags. It would usually tell me his emotions by the way it hangs.

I squeezed his nose, "Hey what's the matter bro'?"

He looked at me and spoke in a nasally voice, "Well I wanted to stop by before I leave."

I froze. _Leave? _I stopped squeezing his nose, "Why are you leaving?"

Len looked away and played with his ponytail, "Well stepmother announced we were moving to New York City and Miku and Luka wanted to leave you here... And I have to go with them."

"Well why can't you stay here in Ripley?" I asked freaking out. He's leaving? My only brother who is the only person I have left in the world is leaving?

"I can't! They have me on a leash that I can't get out of." Len reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. The necklace had a treble clef charm on it that kind of sparkled in the light. He moved closer to me and wrapped the necklace around me and whispered, "I'll be back in two months, just in time for Mom's Anniversary."

Then Len let go and hugged me tight again, like it would be the last time he would ever meet again. When he let go, my brother kissed me on the head and waved goodbye then he left.

I clutched my necklace and felt my tears roll down my face, "What the hell? Why am I crying?" I sniffed, "He's going to come back soon."

"RIN, YOU HAVE A NEW ROOMMATE." announced the intercom. I jumped in surprise  
>and then I started screaming my head off, once the intercom shut off my sanity returned. Then all of the sudden the door kicked open, and standing there was a boy with teal-colored hair.<p>

**Please R&R! It reviews will bright my day since I is so, so, so... busy! URGHHHHHHH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay~ Reviews! I got reviews!  
><strong>

**Mikuo: That's because everyone knew _I_ was going to be in the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Rin: Shut up, they thought _I_was pretty charming and awesome. Unlike you, you were the one who was screaming, "CHARLIE TRIED TO-"**

Hikaru: OK NO SPOILERS!

Mokona: HIKARU DOESN'T OWN THE FOLLOWING YOUTUBE STUFF OR VOCALOID OR ME! BUT I WISHED SHE OWNED ME!

Hikaru: Enjoy~

My name is Mikuo Hatsune and today will be the day I will live in a mental hospital. How did this happen? I might as well tell you while I'm sitting in an office while the secretaries are searching for roommates for me.

Eight years ago, I started seeing things. No the things are not ghosts. Ghosts will think I'm too weird to be near me. Moving on, the things I was seeing were stupid characters from YouTube videos. Like Nyancat, The Annoying Orange, Llamas with Hats, and more. At first they weren't causing me any harm and they were more like figments of my imagination until they started touching me. Yes touching me. Not like they were sexually touching me, you bunch of nasty perverts. But they were whacking me on the head, hitting me, tripping me, tugging on my clothes, stealing stuff from me and more. At first I thought they were some kind of poltergeist, but then I figured that poltergeists don't look like annoying YouTube videos.

The first character I saw was the Annoying Orange back in 2001. I was at a family reunion and we were having a picnic. My whole family were either reading or watching my stupid cousins being their dumb prissy selves. Since I didn't want to do neither of those things, I decided to go pick an orange! To tell you the truth, I don't like oranges, I actually like leeks. But~ since my family didn't bring leeks with them, I decided to go eat an orange instead. Blech. Once I grabbed a random orange, I heard this annoying laughter.

"Who's there?" I muttered looking around, my teal colored hair moved as I looked side to side.

The annoying laughter got louder, "I'm down here, stupid! Hahahaha!"

I looked down and I saw a face on my orange. It was so creepy! Well it was creepy when I was six, but anyways I almost freaked out until it told me to hush.

"Hey, hey, hey you!" the orange said smiling from ear to ear, like it had any!

"Uh... What?" I replied clearly freaked out on what was going on.

"My name is Orange!"

I narrowed my eyes so that the orange can see little slits of bright sea green orbs, "I can see that."

"My name is Orange!" the orange repeated as it started laughing again.

"Uh you already said that..."

Then it cut me off by saying, "My name is Orange! Ahahahaha!"

It kept on going for about ten minutes until I finally got so pissed that I chucked the orange at a nearby tree saying, "SHUT UP AND DIE!"

After that, my family turned to look towards me and then they ignored me. They did that because I was six at that time, so they thought I was playing with my imaginary friends. My cousins on the otherhand thought I was crazy and decided to tease me. That was when my hallucinations began.  
>This kept going for ten years until I finally cracked. It happened during when I was at the mall last month and Charlie the Unicorn tried to eat my pants. Look I know that Charlie the Unicorn is the skeptical type, but I guess he was hanging with Carl the Llama too much. So while I was trying to run some errands for my Dad I also tried to get away from Charlie. I kept on telling him to get away from me but he just wouldn't! He kept on complaining that he had a need for my jeans that only my jeans could satisfy. Ok that clearly says that he's been spending too much time with Carl. Finally Charlie caught up with me and started pulling on my pants, I told him to let go but he just wouldn't budge.<p>

Then I finally cracked.

"STOP EATING MY PANTS YOU STUPID UNICORN!" I shouted as loud as I could. When I stopped shouting I realized I was in the middle of the mall where the fountains were and also where most of the people usually chilled at. After that it was all a blur. I remember the mall cops calling my parents and then my parents saying that they were sending me to a mental hospital up in Ripley, New York.

So that's where I am now. Then a doctor with the dullest brown eyes with a matching hair walked in looking tired than ever.

One of the secretaries who weren't searching for a roommate for me asked the doctor what was wrong.

The doctor waved her hand, "It's that girl again. I can't seem to talk to her!"

The secretary chuckled as her green eyes shined in amusement, "Oh, of course you can't! She has schizophrenia, that's why."

"Yes, but she seems different from the others. Like she's still sane you know?" the doctor said rubbing her temples.

The secretary laughed a hearty laugh and said, "Well, just forget that ok? Don't think about the useless stuff. Anyways is there an extra bed in that room?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes why?"

"Oh we have a new patient and we have run out of rooms for him. And most of the other patients' rooms only have one bed." the secretary said sighing.

"I see... Well I don't think that girl did notice that extra bed in her room, but I don't think she'll be ok with a roommate... You know how she is."

_Girl?_ I thought, _Is she really that messed up? Please don't let them bunk me with her!_

The green-eyed secretary shrugged it off like that little detail wasn't that important, "Well... Mr. Hatsune here has some problems himself so I think they'll get along fine!" she turned to look towards me, "Don't you see hallucinations that seem like they were bullying you?"

"CHARLIE TRIED TO EAT MY JEANS! THAT'S CALLED HARASSMENT!" I blurted then quickly covered my mouth blushing in embarrassment. The green-eyes secretary smiled at me as if she was mocking me, "See? Now I think Miss Kagamine will be happy to have a roommate like him. Now what do you say?"

_Kagamine? Have I heard that somewhere?_

The doctor groaned, "Fine! Just do whatever, now I have to go back into that girl's room again. You do realize that I hate going in there right?" but the secretary just ignored the doctor and she groaned again and turned to look at me, "You. Come with me."

I reluctantly stood up and followed her since she seemed like a the type of person not to mess with. The doctor led me through a hallway with at least twenty doors on each side. I heard singing, screaming, mumblings and whispers coming from each of the rooms. It freaked me out now that I had an idea of what my roommate could be like. The doctor quickly turned to the left and we were in a new hallway but with fewer doors. We approached to a door that had a name written all over it. It said "RIN KAGAMINE" in scribbly letters. I gulped and I knew I had reached my destination.

"Well here you are." said the doctor looking thoroughly annoyed as she pushed me to the door, "My name is Dr. Schaffer and you may ask me for any help. Please don't! I can tell you aren't as severely messed up as that girl so be careful! See ya!" then she quickly left like she didn't even want to be there.

I took a deep breath and turned the handle and stopped. Instead I wanted to kick the door because I didn't want that girl to hurt me. Mentally insane people are scary, even though I'm mental myself.

When the door flew open instead of finding a psychotic girl, I see a crying and seemingly normal one. She had short blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders with a big white ribbon tied into a bow on top of her head. She wore a white spaghetti strap summer dress and she had no shoes. What amazed me were her eyes, they had the prettiest color of blue I have ever seen in my entire life. They were like bright blue pools that you would find in movies or something. Plus she was pretty short, she looks like 5'0 or 5'1?

"Who are you?" the girl spoke with a little edge to her voice. I guessed she hadn't been told I was going to be her roommate.

I grinned, "I'm Mikuo and I'm your new roommate."

**Mikuo: Woahh... MY MENTAL PROBLEM IS BETTER THAN YOURS!**

**Rin: At least mine actually exists in medical files! Bet you don't know schizophrenia means!**

**Mikuo: Schizophrenia is a complex mental disorder that makes it difficult to: Tell the difference between real and unreal experiences. Think logically. Have normal emotional responses. Behave normally in social situations.**

**Rin:... whatever.**

**Mikuo: HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Mokona: Hikaru has to study for her science test so I'm filling in for her! Please review! They're like cookies to her! You give a cookie to her you just made her day! Reviewww pwease!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hikaru's back! Sorry I haven't updated in a week, life got in my way of doing stuff. Anyways I kind of messed up on Rin's little mental problem. She's supposed to act like she has schizophrenia but it's not even close, so for now she'll act the way she's acting right now until further notice. (Thank you my lovely cousin for telling me that :') )**

**Rin: THANK GOD!**

**Mokona: HIKARU DOESN'T OWN VOCALOID BUT SHE DOES OWN THE PLOT SO NO STEALY!**

**Oh and also, the story will start off pretty slow for now, so yeah…. ENJOY!**

"I'm Mikuo and I'm your new roommate." announced the teal-haired boy grinning. He had shaggy sea green hair with matching eyes that had something in those eyes that I wasn't used to, but in a good way. He reminded me of someone that I knew so well but I couldn't put my finger on it. Other than that, the way he grinned and looked at me in a friendly made me feel all warm and fluttery in my stomach.

But I guess it's because he's probably the first person to actually smile at me like I'm a normal person. The only the thing that ticked me off about him was that he is insanely tall! Like a giraffe! An extremely tall giraffe! I hate giraffes. They think they're all that just because their necks are long! Ugh.

Oh oops getting off track here, sorry.

I took a step back feeling a bit defensive, "No one told me I was going to have a roommate. There isn't even an extra bed in here."

"Yes there is." the boy, Mikuo, pointed at the far left side of my so-called room where there is trash and scribbles on the floor and walls which I don't bother cleaning up. I looked to where Mikuo is pointing and I noticed a bed that appeared out of nowhere. I guess I haven't noticed it being there for the past six months since I was planning my escape to get out of here and acting insane at the same time.

Oh I haven't told you that I've been trying to escape this place for a while now. But I can't do that without being totally insane for a day.

"How'd you know that's your bed? It could be mine you know!" I asked testing to see how mental he is. But that guy could be testing me to see how mental I was too.

"Well, I'm guessing the other bed with a bunch of orange peels all over it is yours. And the other bed that has no trash all over it is mine." Mikuo said shrugging.

"That could be where I throw my trash at." I replied still testing him.

"You look like the type to have oranges to be your favorite food."

"Bananas could be my favorite food."

"Bananas are for calm and responsible people, you seem to be the careless and reckless type of person who fails at each attempt to reach your goal."

I'm starting to really hate him.

"I might be acting this way to fool you off."

"You seem like a bad actor."

I have good news and bad news! Bad news is that that Mikuo guy has seriously has passed my "Most Annoying Person" bar. Good news is that he's not insane, not one bit. But why is he here when he's not even mentally insane? And why am I acting so normal around him? Do I trust people easily? Why did I think of the last question? Is he actually mental but how can act normal at the same time? Millions of questions started flowing into my head and soon I got a headache from all that thinking.

"So your name is Rin right?" Mikuo asked bringing me back to reality.

I nodded in reply since I didn't feel like talking to a mean ugly looking giraffe-I mean Mikuo.

He straightened his collar on his plaid collared shirt, "So what's your problem?"

"Didn't those secretaries tell you my info already?" I asked rolling my eyes getting really irritated. The staff is getting even more careless every day.

Mikuo nodded, "Well, yeah. But you're not even insane. You act like you have a mental problem even though you don't act like you have it. What's up with that?"

"I have my reasons." I looked away. I didn't want to tell him my problems yet, until I could trust him completely. For now I'll just test him to see if he could help me escape from this place, and maybe help him escape if he wants to. "What's your problem?"

"I have severe hallucinations..." Mikuo scratched his head and started to blush a little. He looked kind of- NO! GIRAFFES DON'T LOOK CUTE! THEY'RE UGLY AND REALLY MEAN!

Before Mikuo could finish what he was saying the door kicked open (why do people like kicking my door?) and standing there was the nurse who usually delivers my food around two o'clock. Before I could react to what was happening, I started to act insane again.

"OH EM GEE! NURSEYY! DID YOU GET MY LUNCH?" I screeched jumping up and down freaking out the poor nurse and my new roommate. Poor Mikuo, I wonder what he thinks of me now. "DO YOU WANT TO SEE MY BELLYBUTTON SQUARE TURN INTO A PICKLE?"

The little nurse flinched with fear forming in her auburn eyes, "Um, uh, no thank you..."

I smiled, "Well, too bad!" before I pulled my shirt up I felt someone grab me around my waist and bring my arms to my back and held them there like I was about to be arrested.

"Nyancat! What are you doing?" shouted Mikuo in my ear making my ears ring from the loudness, "Leave the poor old lady ALONE! You are clearly freaking her out! Now stop licking the nurse's face. Now."

What is he doing? Is he trying to help me not attack her? If he is, he just earned himself brownie points!

The nurse whimpered and quickly put the two trays of food on the ground and dashed out of the room feeling a little freaked out if not scarred for life. When Mikuo let go of me, he took a deep breath, went to grab his tray, and sat on his bed like nothing ever happened and also not telling me who the hell Nyancat was. Plus wasn't he going to ask me what the hell was going on? Has he already witnessed something like this before? What's with me asking so many questions in one day?

"Hey Rin!" Mikuo shouted while playing with an orange, "You like oranges right?"  
>I nodded in reply. For some reason when Mikuo was playing with the orange, he looked like he wanted to murder it.<p>

The boy rolled his eyes and threw it at me but then I missed. Mikuo snickered at me as I started to blush a deep red and picked up the orange.

"You know, that orange is really lucky." Mikuo said playing with his salad.

That was random but ok, I started peeling orange and then I asked, "Why is the orange _so_ lucky?"

"Because if you didn't say that you wanted the orange, I would've had killed it already."  
>Ummm... That was seriously random, but I pretended that I didn't mind at all, "Why? Did people throw oranges at you or something?"<p>

Mikuo paused, "Something like that."

So we ate our food in silence. Normally I'm usually very talkative but the giraffe-I mean Mikuo is really mysterious like he's keeping a secret from me. Wait... He is keeping a secret from me! If he can keep good secrets from other people, including me, isn't he worthy enough to be part of my plan to escape from this good-for-nothing place? But if he kept secrets from me, then he could be some spy to watch over me while I was living here to see how mental I was. But that doesn't make sense! He's clearly mental too! If I could act like a normal human being around him, then well, I don't know! Ugh I need to eat my orange. When I was done peeling my orange, I threw my orange peelings on my bed and started munching on my favorite food. While I was eating I also wondered if I could let Mikuo in on my plan to help me escape or not.

Hmmm... Should I?

Or should I not?

Ughh... I need another orange. While I started eating yet another orange, Mikuo decided to start up a new conversation, and that was when I came up my decision.

"So, Rin, what kind of pokemon-"

"YOU ARE GOING TO HELPING ME ESCAPE FROM THIS MENTAL HOSPITAL!"

Mikuo stared at me like I was crazy, "...What?"

That poor, poor child. He will understand my plan very soon. But for now I'll just explain to him about my plan, and he'll understand then right?

Right?

**Mikuo: I love how you always update when you're either supposed to be doing homework or studying.**

**Hikaru: ….. SHUT UP! TRYING TO FINISH SCIENCE!**

**Mokona: Hikaru is studying yet again, so I'm filling in for her… again! Please review and give some criticism too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I got sick yesterday and I couldn't update the story at all. But somehow I had time to watch anime while I was sick.**

**Mikuo: So you decided to watch anime than updating my chapter?**

**Hehe… Yep.**

**Rin: That just proves Hikaru loves me better~**

**Mikuo: SHUT UP!**

**Mokona: Hikaru doesn't own Vocaloid they belong to Crypton whatever, she doesn't own me because I belong to CLAMP sadly, and she also doesn't own Detective Mittens or Triangular Guy because they belong to SecretAgentBob. But she does own the plot so no stealy!**

**Hikaru: Enjoy~**

"...What?" I looked at my roommate, Rin, like she was crazy. Wait let me reword that: I looked at my roommate thinking that she _**is**_ crazy. Well I knew that she was mental and all but what I didn't know that she is still sane somehow, but why is she living here when she doesn't even belong in this place?

"So whaddya say?" Rin asked putting her hands on her hips and tapping her right foot impatiently as she started pouting making her face looking more doll like than ever.

What do I say? Do I just say yes? Wait why would I say yes? I barely know this girl! And out of the blue she asks me of all people to help her escape! We've known each other for twenty minutes and I already know a lot of things about her, she's like an open book. Rin likes oranges, she's easy to mess with, she's a midget, she has a short temper, she looks like rabbit, she likes people to go her way not anybody else's, and she' really pret- oh wait what am I saying? I'm getting way off topic here.

I stood up and put my tray on my bed, "You expect me to help you escape when we barely know each other?"

Rin paused looking like she finally started using her common sense then she replied, "That's true, but you see I've been thinking that if you help me escape I could help you too."

That's a good offer but here's a question that's been bothering me: Why does she need somebody to help her escape when she can just escape by herself? Then something clicked, maybe she becomes mental around certain people! But I guess that's not possible unless somebody seriously started messing with Rin.

"I would love to take up on your offer but first let's use some common sense and get to know each other a little more." I said crossing my arms.

The little bunny rabbit flinched and started twirling her white ribbon, "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

_Wait... __**WHAT?**_

I shook my head as my face started to heat up, "N-no! Why would I flirt with you out of nowhere? I'm not that kind of guy you know."

Rin stopped twirling her ribbon and started to blush which made her doll like face look even more-Nope don't even cross that line Mikuo.

"Uh... You seem like you're a player." she replied bluntly. She thought I was a player? Do I even act like one?

"Well do I act like one?" I asked feeling really irritated. I am a stinking gentleman, I was raised as one, my Father was- ok I'm exaggerating here but I do know my manners unlike this stupid rabbit.

Rin thought for a moment and answered, "Yup."

Right I was about to go punch the stupid rabbit, so much for my manners, I remembered that there was one part that Rin forgot to mention: her plan to escape.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself, "So Rin, what's your plan to escape from here?"

"I don't have a plan." replied the even more stupid rabbit than she was before. So she expects me to help her escape when she doesn't even have a plan? This weird girl is a freaking idiot.

Before I could say anything else, sitting on top of Rin's bed was Detective Mittens. The little gray cat had its usual brown hat with the purple flower appliqué as its unusually deadly green eyes stared at its claws while it sharpened them with a nail file. Detective Mittens is one of the few most scariest YouTube characters that has come to bother me, last time it came to visit he brought me a dead body of Triangular Guy as a Christmas present. I tried to ignore the cat but I just can't, its green eyes were staring at me as if it's thinking of eating me. I gulped and tried to not make eye contact with Detective Mittens. But as soon as I tried to look at it straight in the eye, the cat looked at me instead and smirked then it disappeared.

Rin finally used her common sense again and asked me what the matter was.

I shook my head, "It's nothing. My hallucinations are bothering me again so don't worry."

The blonde girl raised her eyebrow but she didn't ask any more questions about my problem and decided to change the subject, "My name is Rin Kagamine and I am fourteen years old. My favorite food is oranges and my favorite Pokémon is Pikachu because it's yellow."

Pokémon? Why did she tell me her favorite Pokémon? Oh yeah, I asked her what was her favorite Pokémon earlier. Plus she also admits that her favorite food is oranges, which means I'm right! Ha! Plus she's younger than me too...

"My name is Mikuo Hatsune and I am sixteen years old. My favorite food is leeks and my favorite Pokémon is a Charizard."

"Your favorite food is leeks?" she asked looking disgusted and I couldn't help but feel offended.

"Yeah got a problem with that?" I asked.  
>Rin nodded, "Yup, reminds me of someone who put me into this state."<p>

"Ha, sucks for you."

"Has anyone ever told you you're really rude and mean like a giraffe?"

Giraffe?

"Has anyone told you that you're freaking short and stupid like a rabbit?" I retorted getting extremely irritated than ever before.

"For your information, bunnies are NOT stupid they're extremely cute and fluffy."

"So you admit you're short and fat?" I replied referring to the fluffy joke I heard when I was younger.

Rin's face started turning red and she looks like there was smoke coming out of her ears, "You know, I'm going to take my offer back! I'll just have to escape this nuthouse by myself!"

"Good!" I retorted.

"Fine!" Rin fumed.

"You two are getting along well." chuckled a low voice. Rin and I quickly turned around and I saw that same secretary, who put me into this room, but instead she had deep blue eyes and looked a little bit manly but it's not noticeable. Then she turned to face Rin and smiled, "Long time no see, Rin."

Rin stood there with her mouth wide open and whispered, "Big brother?"

**There's a lot more dialogue in this one! I'm ashamed.**

**Mikuo: You better be!**

**Rin: While Mokona is taking a nap, Mikuo is bullying poor Hikaru and she's hiding in a corner I'm going to fill in for her! Please review and criticize! Oh and also whoever figures out who's my "big brother" is, Mokona is going to give you a BIG HUG! And I'll give you two hints: it's a guy (no duh) and go watch ****Madness of Duke Venomania**** and go find him!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to make this story become adventurous with a side of humor and romance!**

**Rin: Ugh, more work.**

**Mikuo: This is a very boring chapter, it has information on it…. already on the fifth chapter!**

**Quiet! I'm trying to speed things up a bit!**

**Mokona: Hikaru doesn't own the characters but she does own the plot! **

At first I really wanted to say: "Since when did you become a cross dresser, Kaito?" but since I was overcome by shock of his early visit I said his nickname I used to call him when I was five instead. I bet you're wondering: Who's Kaito? What is he to you? Is he going to be your new partner in crime? Why is he a freaking cross dresser? All will be explained later, except for the cross dressing question.

Mikuo shook my shoulder and whispered, "Who the heck is that nut job?"

Rude! Very rude!

But for some reason I'm not surprised by his rudeness anymore, since he was seriously rude to me the first time we met which wasn't so long ago.

I cleared my voice and punched Mikuo with my 'Rin PUNCH!' and said, "This is my childhood friend Kaito Shion. Kaito this is Mr. Mikuo the Pain in the Ass Giraffe."

"HEY!" shouted Mikuo with his teal colored eyes brightening up with annoyance. Beat that you stupid giraffe who I can't stop thinking about-whoa wait, what? That's too early for me to have a crush on this guy! A million years too early!

My childhood friend chuckled while taking off his long, golden wig and showing off his shaggy blue hair, "That's no way to treat your new roommate since I was the one who put him here with you."

My eyes grew as big as saucers. Holy Len's bananas. HE WAS THE ONE WHO PUT HIM HERE? I glanced at Mikuo and he too had the same facial expression and thought that I had. Then millions of questions started to overflow in my head. So Kaito actually worked here as a cross dressing secretary? I think the world has gone mad.

Ah wait... I forgot to explain who Kaito is but I don't feel like telling Mikuo who he is. Kaito Shion is my childhood friend who's four years older than Len and I, and he has been with us since forever. So pretty much he's my and Len's trusted comrade. Kaito is also one of the people who visit me and he's the only one who can give me information about what my stepsisters are up to and the outside world. He's also a big flirt and likes to mess with people like me sadly. But I just figured out today that Kaito is a cross dresser.

Anyways back to the main story. Ahem. Even though I missed Kaito dearly, I couldn't understand why he decided to come and visit me now? Why has he worked here and not bother to let me know he was even here? And the main question is: why has he even decided to dress up as a girl?

Kaito has A LOT of explaining to do!

The blue haired weirdo put his wig back on and gave a serious face, "Listen Rin, I'm here because I have to tell you something. You need to escape from here quickly because-"

"I've been trying really hard to escape for the past several months if you haven't noticed." I rolled my eyes and showed my childhood friend my failed plans at escaping.

Kaito scoffed making me cringe and Mikuo snicker as my childhood friend replied, "Not hard enough, retard." then Kaito paused before continuing, "You have to escape because you're running out of time. Luka's hypnotism on you has a time limit and if you don't break it by May, you're going to be stuck here for life without acting normal in front of people you trust."

I stopped him and said, "I know, I know. You don't have to repeat things twice, since you told me about this two months ago."

Kaito nodded, "I have a reason to repeat all that, it's because your new roommate is going to help you escape from here and take you to Las Vegas where your other 'family' lives."  
>I knew the 'family' Kaito meant. He meant Len, my stepmom and stepsisters. But didn't my little brother say that they're moving to New York City?<p>

"Len said that they're moving to NYC, not Las Vegas. Why are you telling me something different than what Len had said?" I asked crossing my arms in suspicion.

The cross dresser looked away and had a tinge of sadness in his eyes making me feel even more suspicious, "Stuff happened, that's all I can tell you for now. You'll have to figure it out yourself."

I nodded still unsure what he meant by that, but like Kaito said, I'll figure it out later.

As Kaito walked out the door he turned and looked at Mikuo square in the eye and said, "If you want to break yours too, then you might as well help Rin." and then he left.

I wonder what Kaito meant by Mikuo "breaking his too" I'll just figure that one out later too I suppose. I turned to face the giraffe and I realize he had his thinking face on. If you call scrunching up your nose and staring at the ground like you're constipated a thinking face, well that's exactly what Mikuo was doing.

After the weird, mean, constipated giraffe was done thinking he faced towards me and said, "So that's why you're acting this way."

I took a step back feeling offended once again, "So what?"

"Your problem isn't as bad as mine."

"Yeah so? And just because my stepsisters tried to hypnotize me….wait what?" I said looking at the older boy in disbelief.

Mikuo nodded, "I'd rather have your problem than YouTube characters harassing me all the time." then he paused and scratched his head and blushed, "And um I'm willing to help you escape from here too, if you can allow me to come with."

What did he just say? Did he just say YES? Oh my goodness, I think he did! But I have to clear up one more thing, "But I can't make up any good plans to escape."

"That's why that weird cross dresser chose me as your roommate right? Just tell me what to do and I'll make it happen."

I couldn't believe my ears! I just made my first new comrade all by myself! He's not a good one but he works just fine! Before I could react to what was happening I jumped on Mikuo and pressed my lips on his cheek.

When I let go, I felt my face heat up like mad and saw Mikuo blinking at me furiously wondering what I had just done.

Shoot. What _**did**_ I just do?

**That was the MOST fail fluff ever -_-**

**Rin: I know -_-**

**Mikuo: Uh…. What was that? *blushes***

**Mokona: ANYWAYS! The winners of Rin's mystery onii-san is**…. MintCookieMonsterr and OtakuGirl347!

**Hyuu to Otaku347~ Hyuu to MintCookieMonsterr~ YAYYYY! HYUU HYUU**

**Kaito: And to answer Sakai Kimichi's question. Nyancat is a flying poptart cat that poops out rainbows.**

**This is a very short chapter -_-**

**But please revieww! I like reviews! They make me happy especially when I have a band concert tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi it's Hikaru here and I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in more than a month.. My laptop's screen cracked, lost inspiration, had other ideas, and busy and life.**

**Mikuo: IT TOOK YOU THIS LONG TO UPDATE?**

**I'm SORRY OK?**

**Rin: She obviously loves me better**

**Mokona: Hope you enjoyzzz**

"GET OFF THE LAPTOP! WE NEED TO PLAN OUR ESCAPE!" I shouted as I grabbed our brand new laptop from Rin. The blonde midget stood up and tried to get the laptop back, which she can't since she's not very tall. She's up to my chest. That poor kid, I wonder how people found her when they were playing hide and seek. I mean I wouldn't even find her because she's so... Short.

"GIVE IT YOU BLOODY GIRAFFE OR YOU WILL FACE A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" Rin shouted in her fake British accent, which by the way sucked but somehow I thought it was kind of cute. Midget bunnies and their horrible British accent. What a great story to put in a newspaper. Well, in my newspaper if I had one.

I rolled my eyes, "It's been two days since Kaito came to visit and gave us a laptop, which for some odd reason, the staff here doesn't really care. And we really need to start on our plan since we don't have much time so-WHAT THE?"

All of the sudden Rin jumped up like a kangaroo, snatched the laptop, ran inside a closet and locked the door... All in ten seconds.

She is a freak. But don't worry she's done this before and she'll probably get out in about three hours, more than enough time to explain what's been happening in the past two days.

Right after Rin, um, kissed me (I am blushing in EMBARRASSMENT not in LOVE as we speak) Kaito came back giving us a laptop as a a way to get our information. As soon as the crazy cross dresser left, Rin freaking took the laptop off of _**MY**_ hands. She took it like it was the only thing she can live off of. Like it was her only chance of living. And as quick as she took the laptop she had already set it up, like she's some freaky computer genius. So now we've been stuck in our stupid room having no plan and weren't talking to each other.

Woah, that took at least two minutes to explain... And Rin's not coming out of her rabbit hole anytime soon. Might as well try to kick her out of the closet. Literally. As I walked to the closet getting into my kicking mood, I wondered when I've gotten this mean. I would never tease anybody this bad or even try kicking them. I was more of a goody two shoes back in the good old days when The Annoying Orange was being as annoying as ever. But ever since I met Rin, I can't help but toughen her up a bit you know? But I guess that's just me being an ass and what not.

When I approached Rin's closet, getting ready to kick the door, I hear foreign voices talking in there. I stopped wondering what in the world she's doing in that little hideout of hers.

"TAKUTO-KUN! DON'T LET HER GO OR YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET IT!" Rin screamed pounding the closet door like it was a punching bag, "RIKA DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THAT BOY FOR THAT STUPID TSUNDERE LOSER WHO LIKES CHARIZARD MORE THAN PIKACHU!"

What the...?

I opened the closet door and then I saw Rin sitting on the ground with the laptop on her lap, holding a peeled orange and with orange peels surrounding her. I glared at her as the rabbit gulped and nervously smiled at me.

"Well hello there good sir, how may I help you in this fine, fine," Rin looked at the laptop to check what time it was and looked at me again, "afternoon?"

I frowned, "Get off of the laptop. We need to talk."

"Did you know that every time that somebody tells you 'We need to talk' it makes you think of all the bad things you've done in your life?" Rin brought up as she tried to cover up her nervousness, which I am proud to say it isn't. As she got up I quickly grabbed her hand, dragged her to my bed, pushed her down and got on top of her as I pinned her down so she wouldn't move. I saw her face turn into a deep red as she tried to figure out what I was doing. Well clearly I'm teasing her but I guess she's seeing something different. Rin tried to avert my gaze and mumbled, "W-what are y-you doing?"

Well what does it look like I'm doing? But instead I answered something else entirely different, something I haven't even thought of saying. I smirked and whispered into her ear, so close that my lips were touching them. I wondered why I was doing this but I just went with the flow, "This is payback."

The red faced rabbit squeaked and closed her eyes tight. My hand went inside my pocket and took out a piece of paper and then I smacked it on Rin's forehead making her eyes shoot right open and squeal in pain.

"OW!" she cried as she put her hands on her forehead to relieve the pain, "That freaking hurt! Why'd you do that for?"

"Read the note." I muttered shaking the imaginary dirt from my hands.

Rin grabbed the note that was stuck to her forehead and read it out loud, "'I called Kaito to pick up the laptop, so we can start planning without it. Sincerely, Mikuo Hatsune' WHAT?"

"Yeah, he's coming since you're clearly not helping me to plan..." I said.

She looked up at me with her baby blue eyes and pouted, "I've been researching myself you know!"

"Watching foreign movies is researching?"

"Yes!"

"You are hopeless."

"If you call Kaito not to pick up the laptop, I promise I will help you plan."

I looked at the short, annoying rabbit, "Promise?"

"I PROMISE!" Rin said as she threw her hands up in the air and brought them down and made her hand get ready for a pinky promise. I brought out my pinky and linked itwith hers and we promised. "Are you going to call Kaito?"

I looked at her strangely and said, "I never called Kaito to make that arrangement."

"WHAT?"

**I think this was more of a filler chapter...**

**Mikuo: Huh, no way?**

**Rin: HAHAHA I'M WAY MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU!**

**Mokona: Please review! We like reviews :) Oh and dear Ms. Anonymous: Hikaru doesn't have a wide imagination or descriptive words to write lemons... Sorry about that.. ^^'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Again!**

**Rin: You updated faster this time!**

**Mikuo: Good for you author that never posts when it was my turn to tell the story**

**Stop being a baby Mikuo.**

**Rin: Yeah Mikuo**

**Mokona: Enjoy! And none of the characters belong to Hikaru!**

It's not that I wanted to hog the laptop all this time and watch anime you know. I seriously tried to research on information and plan our escape! But ever since that incident with Mikuo... I couldn't do any of that without thinking of him and make my heart beat a couple beats faster. Ugh now I sound like some angsty chick from Twilight.

I know what you're thinking. You think that I have a crush on the idiotic giraffe. Well I don't have a crush on him! It's just that, well, how would you feel if you magically kissed that green headed freak's cheek. You would probably feel freaked out, confused on why you did that, and mentally beat yourself up with a metal bat a thousand times. Well, I would. I don't know about you.

After Mikuo smacked my forehead to catch my attention, we decided to start on our escape plan! But before we did, I had to punch the giraffe in the face since he whacked me on the head and it's better to see him all ugly and bloody than seeing him, well, himself. "So these were your old plans?" Mikuo asked looking over my blueprints and all those goody stuff that planners used to plan.

I nodded crossing my arms in the very little pride I had left in my old plans, "Yep! Even though they were very thought out plans, they didn't work out so well."

"I can see why," the giraffe said as he stuffed tissues up his nose to stop the bleeding, "These are terrible! These suck even worse than hell itself!"

I cringed. "Like what?"

"Well," Mikuo began, "like the 'Walk Out of the Building Casually'."

Ah, I remember that one. It was when I had my first visit from Kaito which was like a couple months ago. I was in a panic and I did what most people would do. Come up with something in the last minute. So I thought that if I could just blend in with visitors that were meeting patients in the mental hospital, maybe I could just get through. But that all crashed and burned when I saw an old, feeble old man that was visiting his granddaughter who was suffering from severe Alice in Wonderland Syndrome I saw him, I sent him to the emergency room.

I shrugged and looked away trying to not make eye contact with the literally ugly giraffe, "That was my first time. Don't blame me."

"Oh? What about 'Run like the Wind'?" Mikuo asked again as he raised his eyebrow while wincing in pain from my beatings.

Ok, I admit that one was not one of my greatest. But hey, I'm still a noob at this. It was right after my second plan of escaping, which I would not like to talk about, and I quickly thought that if I ran out of the building fast enough without bumping into anybody I might get out of the nuthouse. So I practiced running everyday for two months for at least two hours a day. I guess that explains how I'm really fit and athletic. So once I was ready to run like the wind, I quickly packed the things I needed and when my nurse came in carrying my lunch I zoomed out of the room leaving her there speechless. I couldn't believe that I was actually running away from this place. But you know how karma always bites your butt? Well I bet people have always said that karma loves biting people's butts. Especially mine. Remember that old man I sent to the emergency room? He came back again to visit his granddaughter, again. And since I didn't see him walk in front of me. I ran into him and well, I'll just say he went into a coma and he hasn't woken up to this very day.

I raised my hands up in defeat, "Ok, ok! I get it! I don't make the greatest plans! Especially with putting old people in comas!"

"What?"

"Never mind!" I said a little too quickly.

Mikuo shook his head as if he was thinking that I might as well be really insane, "Ok then. Well have you asked Kaito to disguise as your guardian to take both of us out of here?"

I stared at him. Long and hard. Then it finally clicked.

WHY HAVEN'T I THOUGHT OF THAT?

Oh wait I know why. It's because I'm too noob to think of that.

"Nope! Haven't done that yet! I thought about it but I didn't know when to do it yet..." I say. Nice save Rin!

Mikuo raised his eyebrow again and replied, "Right..."

He's totally on to me.

"Anyways, so now that we've got that part on escaping. We need to order some plane tickets-"

"We don't have that much money." I interrupted.

The giraffe scratched his head and his cool but pleasant teal-green eyes lit up and he said, "What about that weird cross dresser?"

I shook my head, "He's not that rich you know. He's a guy who loans money that we need to live. Anyways let's just take a bus and drive all the way to Las Vegas and borrow Kaito's money to use for food and housing."

Mikuo stared at me like I'm some weird alien that said something so out of the ordinary. "Rin," I don't know why but how he said my name, it makes my heart feel weird but let's ignore it for now, "I think that was the most smartest thing you've ever said so far."

That was? Did I really seem that stupid in front of him? Ugh... That makes me feel sad for myself now. And it also makes me want to give a knuckle sandwich to Mikuo.

"Well sorry for making you feel like I'm retarded!" I mumbled crossing my arms.

Mikuo laughed with his good natured laugh that I'm beginning to like a little, "No worries. I didn't think you were retarded. I thought you were an idiotic rabbit."

Like that made everything better.

"Gee thanks." I said still grumbling and crossing my arms.

The giraffe frowned and his eyes grew gentle, "Hey, I didn't mean it you know. C'mere." he grabbed me and the pulled me into a tight but comforting hug. Soon my heart started beating so fast and loud that I was afraid that Mikuo might had heard it and my cheeks started to heat up that I couldn't even feel them anymore. Mikuo whispered in my ear once more and said, "Sorry I made you feel bad."

**Wow, that was fun.**

**Rin: That was... nice *blushes***

**Mikuo: WHO'S TURN IS IT TO BLUSH NOW SUCKER?**

**Rin: Wtf are you talking about?**

**Mokona: Please review! Reviews are nice and we like reviews and no one likes vegetables :) So don't give us vegetables!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm**** just going to say two things, "No Comment"**

**Mokona: Hikaru is a lame author who posts five months late and comes up with this crap**

**Since when did you become so negative?**

**Mokona: Since you haven't updated in five months**

**Rin: We hate you**

**Mikuo: Go to hell, Hikaru**

**...Enjoy *goes and hides in a corner***

Hi guys! It's MY time to shine now! I'm Kaito (or the weird cross dresser) and I will now be telling you my side of this little, clichéd, unusual love story. I bet you'd rather read about Rin and Mikuo doing naughty things, but there's no way in hell that I would let them do that! Anyways my side of the story has nothing to do with Rin and what's-his-face. It has to do with me and secrets that those two aren't supposed to know until later. How do I know this? The answer is that I have the power to see into the future and blow mankind's mind...

Just kidding, I just like to snoop around and poke into people's business even though they don't want me there. And that is why the word "snooping" was invented.

I think.

Well since I'm a database, I'm definitely never wrong.

Anyways so I left the two soon-to-be couple alone for awhile, hopefully they aren't doing anything dirty. Plus if Rin lost her virginity and got pregnant... I'll beat the shit out of the douche of a giraffe. Now imagine me saying that with a smile on my face with an evil glare.

Did you see it?

Good.

Now go tell that to Mikuo, ok?

Ah shoot, getting off topic here. Ok continuing my story, I left the two kids alone for awhile because I went to the location of Len and his stepfamily. I'm not going to tell you where they live because the Author doesn't want to spoil anything until the next chapter, and because she's very sorry that she hasn't updated for so long. Moving on, I decided to check up on what Len was doing since I was really worried about that kid. He's going to be my best man and babysitter when I'm going to get married to the love of my life (her name is Meiko) and have kids someday, so I don't want anything bad happen to him you know. While I was snooping around, I found the house that Len and his family were living at. It was like a five star hotel. Plus the hotel wasn't a hotel at all... It was a full blown mansion with fountains and garden mazes (and possibly buff butlers and sexy maids). I could've easily just entered the house and asked if Len was there, but what's the fun in that?

So instead I went around the back of the mansion, which took at least thirty minutes, and noticed that they had a high tech security system around their house. But in my point of view, this is like kindergarten technology and luckily I'm a pretty legit hacker. I looked around the house trying to find the security system while the hot, blaring, sun shared it's oh-so-wonderful one hundred degree heat waves down to me. As you can tell it was pretty hot. Once I finally found the alarm system for the security, I quickly set to work. I typed in the typical code for most cavemen alarm systems and sure enough the whole security around the house was disabled. When that was done, I immediately hopped over the fancy fence then dashed towards the back of the house like a freaking ninja.

Finally, I was in. But then I was stopped by a maid. A tanned, big breasted woman with long black hair tied up in a black ribbon and her seductive ruby eyes flared with well... I don't want to explain it to little kiddies and since I know for sure Meiko would read this.

The maid smiled and spoke in a lustful voice, "Welcome to our home Master. Do you have a meeting with the Madam?"

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and swept my shaggy blue hair off of my eyes. I gulped, "Uh, well yes I do."

"Would you like me to show you the way?" she questioned as she tilted her head.

"No!" I replied a little too quickly while thinking that Meiko will probably beat me up later (or possibly painfully murder me) as I also thought of dirty thoughts. Stupid maid. Then I added, "Will you give me directions?"

She nodded, "Of course! Just down the hall and to the right corridor."

I thanked her and I followed the directions that the maid had told me. Before I turned towards the corridor, I heard noises coming from a room right behind me and I stopped to listen.

"HE'S MINE!" cried out a squeaky voice.

"NO HE'S MINE!" replied a bratty voice.

"Enough girls, you can share. You know what they say, sharing is caring." spoke a motherly voice with an edge to it, "You can always share a man in many ways... Since now he's under your control, Luka."

Luka? Wait... Who's she controlling?

The supposed voice of Luka grumbled, "But I don't wanna share! He's mine to begin with and I don't want to indirectly kiss Miku's lips while kissing Len's!"

Len? No... What's going on? I leaned in towards the door to hear more clearer so I did mistake his name with someone else's. But as I leaned on the door, the door fell in and I fell along with it... Allowing me to be in the open for the enemy to see. As I looked up I saw Miku wearing a white summer dress, Luka was wearing something too kinky for her own good, their mother wearing something as kinky as her eldest daughter and then there was... Len. My eyes widened at Len's appearance. He had on a butler outfit that made him more handsome than he usually is and he had on a blank face... A face with no emotion or any hint of life. His eyes looked so glazed over to the point it looked like he was sleepwalking.

At first I was confused on why the sisters dressed him up like that without him getting a scratch or two, but then I realized what they had done. They had hypnotized him, and this time they had done it so professionally that this one didn't have a time limit. Or so it would seem.

The mother smirked at me and stepped on my head with her high-heeled shoe, "Well, what do we have here? An intruder? What a naughty boy."

Trying to look up, I grinned. "I'm not a boy anymore, I'm well into my early twenties now."

The mother laughed and flipped her long, scarlet hair to the side. "I see! Well since you're a man now, I might have to treat you as one." she turns towards Len, "Len! Punish this intruder."

Len bowed and he looked at me with no sign of recognition or any glimpse of his spirit trying to break. As he walked towards me getting ready to do something that was pretty horrible that I can't even remember. And before he punished me, I pressed a button on my phone to hopefully realize what was going on.

Then everything went black

**So what'd you think? Leave a review or comment! I'll try to post as often as I can and since it's summer, there's a possibility that I might post more... Keep your fingers crossed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there! I'm now finally starting to get the plot going now that I know how it's going to work! Yayy! Oh and um, dunno if you guys might not care but I won't be posting for at least like a week or more because I'm going to Los Angeles for a convention in a couple days! **

**Rin: What a nerd... Who goes to a convention and dresses up like me? TWICE?**

**Mikuo: Wow Hikaru, you're such a nerd... You decide to ditch a week's worth of updating for a lame convention... Shame  
><strong>

**Mokona: While Hikaru goes to cry in a corner, I'll do the normal things that I'd usually do! Hikaru doesn't own the characters except the plot. But Mikuo cusses more than usual so beware!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

Hi there. My name is Mikuo Hatsune and I used to have this mental problem. This problem I used to have was having severe hallucinations of popular YouTube characters. For example, the Annoying Orange, Charlie the Unicorn, etc.

But lately, they had disappeared. Like they were just temporary ghosts/poltergeists who just wanted to bother me for several years. Like they were just an allergy that wouldn't go away until it felt like it. Like my hallucinations...didn't like me anymore and were just bored of how I reacted.

Now that I think about it, I think I've grown attached to my hallucinations. I mean, how can you get attached to just a figment of your imagination? Well the answer is: I just don't know.

Anyways, since I'm starting to miss my hallucinations, I'm beginning to start missing Charlie the Unicorn the most.

I know, I know what you're thinking. Wasn't he the one who freaking sent me to a mental hospital to become a patient and become roommates with my ever so useless partner and retarded rabbit, Rin? Yes, he did. But that doesn't stop me from missing that old and realistic unicorn. I mean we used to be so chill back in the old days.

I would be like, "What's up, Charlie."

And he'd be like, "Nothin' much kid. Just chillin' while watching your future girlfriend come up with ideas for your guys' escape."

Then I'd be like. "The fuck man? She's not my girlfriend."

And then Charlie would give a smarty ass reply, "I never said she _is _your girlfriend."

So after that we would go on a cussing argument with each other while Rin turns around looking at me confusingly while I cuss out nobody that she sees.

Ah, shoot... Getting off topic here. So anyways this whole disappearance of the hallucinations thing happened on the day when I finally got Rin to start planning for our plans. But I didn't realize that they weren't there at least two days later. Wow, this sounds really confusing right now. Ok lemme give you a simple timeline.

On October 22 was the day when I came to become roommates with Rin and Kaito came to fill me in with some info. On October 24 was the day when my hallucinations disappeared but I was busy discussing things with Rin to even notice that they were gone. And then on October 26, was the day I noticed they were gone and we're nearly done completing our plans to escape. Five days later which is today, November 1st is the day that we have 99% of our plan completed. I'm not going to tell you what it is because then you won't know how clever it is until when we actually do it.

Wow, this story is going by really fast huh?

Anyways now back to the present, I am now laying on my bed just listening to the sound of Rin's breathing as she mumbled something about oranges and panties. Wait... Panties? I'm not even going to ask. Day by day, I've noticed how the staff in the mental hospital Are starting not to care about the patients here. For example, if one of the patients ran away the staff wouldn't even give a shit and just don't bother to chase them down. Now this confuses me, I don't understand what kind of mental hospital this is but I know for sure that hospitals don't let their patients escape.

As I laid on the bed while watching the moon cast it's shadows on the white wall in front of me through the barred window, I heard a little whimper coming from the right side of the bedroom. The side that smelled of oranges. I sat up on bed and looked over Rin's way to see what was up with her. From the way she sounded then, she had a nightmare because she had all these sniffles and little cries calling out to some boy named "Len". Which by the way made me feel weird inside when I heard her say another guy's name other than mine. It makes me want to punch a baby. To express my anger, I searched around the smooth, white floor for something to throw. Once I finally found something, I threw it at her head and then she immediately sat up straight while looking around to see what was going on. Then she turned towards me and glared straight into my soul.

Literally.

"What do you want?" she growled while she clenched her white blankets.

I ran my hand through my teal hair, "You woke me up from all that sniffling and crying while you were sleeping. Did you have a nightmare?"

The moon reflected off of Rin's face and I noticed that her deep blue eyes softened and her shoulders relaxed. She nodded, "Yeah, I did. I don't remember what it was exactly but I'm glad you woke me up... I think it was really scary." she fidgeted a little and started twirling her white bow, "Can I, uh, sleep with you?"

Woah... What?

Sleep with me?

Now that really woke me up that night, and I was already wide awake.

I really wanted to say, 'Oh the poor baby is afraid of the big, bad, scary nightmare to come eat her up?' but somehow I felt that this wasn't the time to make fun of her. I scratched my head feeling unsure what I should do. So I said this as I turned my back to her, "You can do whatever you want to do, I don't care."

Her face brightened up and she grabbed her pillow with her then jumped into my bed. I felt her arms wrap around my body and her breath on my back. It was the most uncomfortable but comfortable moment I have ever felt in my entire life. I had this weird feeling in my stomach and it felt really good. The feeling was sort of growing as Rin kept on snuggling against me for comfort and breathing on that little part of my back. The rabbit rubbed her face on my back and I felt her grin, "You have some very good points about you, giraffe."

"Right back at ya." I replied back as I put the blanket on my roommate feeling like that's what I should do. As we laid there we soon drifted off to what seemed like five minutes, I soon woke up with myself against the wall and a woman with scarlet, flaming eyes and short brown hair putting me against it. Also adding the big bazookas up against my face that were sort of suffocating me.

The woman growled, "You didn't do anything to Rin did you?"

Still half-asleep I asked while trying to talk in her bazookas, "What are you talking about?"

She banged me against the wall giving my head a throbbing feeling. Then she replied, "You know what I was talking about. You were sleeping with my precious Rin!"

Before I could say anything I saw Rin getting up while rubbing her eyes and then she asked groggily, "Meiko, what are you doing here?"

And this was when everything gets messed up.

**Oh hey while I was writing this, I was also texting to the guy I like ( he texted me first! :DD) so I felt sort of romantic and had that weird feeling in the bottom of my stomach just like Mikuo. I dunno if my happiness and loveyness showed but I was really happy and insanely tired(I stayed up till four D:) while writing this :) and that was today**

**Mokona: Review please! Hikaru likes reviews because then she might feel like writing some more love awesomeness! Well, she has to write some anyways but reviews might help her update more often!  
><strong>

**Mikuo: Stop using Mokona as your advertiser! **

**I'm not a funny person.. :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just have nothing to say. It's not even funny that I haven't updated this long. I'm so sorry I took this long to update orz. I'm just a terrible person. **

**I bet you'd all be all like, "GOD DAMMIT WHAT TOOK THIS PERSON SO LONG?"**

**My answer would be, "I'm sorry, I'm just a lazy person."**

**Mokona: Rin and Mikuo aren't even going to bother anymore, so Hikaru doesn't own anything but the plot! Enjoy the extra longer chapter!**

**You mean like the 5% longer chapter.**

**I seriously don't deserve reviews lol. Feel free to NOT review, but I'll update as much as I can**

"-and then he threw an ORANGE at my face! Can you believe that? Ugh, what a jerk!" Rin complains as she sipped on her Grey Earl Tea. Just like that bald guy on the wheelchair from X-Men.

The lady with short, mousy brown hair howled with laughter and her bazookas—I like to call them bazookas instead of boobs—jiggled as her scarlet eyes sparkled in amusement. "He sounds really immature. I'd love to beat him up for picking on my cute little Rin."

I gulped. As you can see, they're obviously crap about me. What makes it even worse is that they're talking crap about me in front of my face without acknowledging that I'm even here.

Listen up kids. Girls hold pretty good grudges, especially the hot-blooded types. Girls are scary when they're pissed. But they're also scary even when they're not pissed. Actually, don't mess with girls in the first place. Turn gay instead, so then you won't have to deal with a girl's wrath. I think I might have to turn gay too. BUT I'M JUST KIDDING. I'M ALL FOR THEM LADIES.

Back to the story, I'll just tell you what happened so far. So last night I woke Rin up by throwing an object at her to wake her up from a nightmare, but who knew that it was an orange? Her fault for leaving a bunch of oranges and peelings everywhere, but it was all for a good cause. After that, she asked me if she could come and cuddle with me…. And I will leave no comment here. Then we both fell asleep, and when I woke up I found myself getting suffocated by a random lady's bazookas who I soon found out later that her name was Meiko. Right now, I left a very bad impression on Meiko because apparently she caught my hand rubbing Rin's chest while we were BOTH SLEEPING. Yep, too much information, I know. Once Rin found out, she decided to be thoroughly disgusted by me.

Then those two decided to throw a tea party right in our pure white room. And that's what we're doing now. Neither Rin nor I know what Meiko is doing here. Maybe she was about to talk to us about why she came here, until she caught me doing something I had no control over. It's been an hour into this stupid tea party and I grew impatient so I asked, "So Ms. Meiko, what are you doing here?"

Meiko glared at me and turned her head toward Rin's way. "Did you hear anything?

"No, I didn't Meiko." Rin huffed, "By the way, why did you come here in the first place?"

Thanks Rin. Even though you're so amazingly pissed at me, thanks for getting back on track for our escape.

"Oh! I almost forgot about what I came here for." Meiko clapped finally realizing something.

No Ms. Bitchy Bazooka Lady, you completely forgot why you came here until you got reminded why you came here.

As soon as Meiko remembered, her face suddenly turned sullen and her eyes drooped—and so did her bazookas. Tears had suddenly started to brim in her eyes and immediately I wanted to take those words I had thought about her back. She took a deep breath and whispered, "I really wanted to forget what I had to do when I got here."

"What is it?" the rabbit asked worriedly as she grabbed ahold of Meiko's hands.

The lady turned towards me, "I'm sorry for beating you up. What I said about what you were doing to Rin, it was a lie. I just said that to forget the pain I was feeling, but you guys were hugging each other though."

That's great.

So I didn't grope Rin's not-really-there boobs. But we were hugging, I don't even know if that's even good or bad. Instead, that just gave me a hint of relief and a weird tightening feeling in my stomach.

"Here's the thing," Meiko began, "Kaito is in danger and Len could be in danger also."

Then here starts Meiko's story about what had happened to Kaito. A couple of hours ago, she had received a text from her fiancé, Kaito, that was a recording of him getting beat up. Before, she was told from him that if he ever sent her a text that seemed strange, she has to go straight to Rin to receive help. So that's what led her here. Now that I think about it, Kaito is a really smart guy that thinks about everything. He did say that he was the secretary that registered me here to live in the same room as Rin. Plus he did seem to know something about me that I didn't really know about. Then I remembered a conversation that I had with him when Rin was stuck in her closet watched foreign cartoons.

_"How are you related to Rin? Why did you put me in the same room with that stinky brat?" I asked as I lay on the white bed with my arms spread out._

_ Kaito threw an orange at my head, "Rin is not a stinky brat. She's just a stubborn girl."_

_ "Sorry, but seriously, answer the questions." I winced as I rubbed my head in pain._

_ "Not until you say that Rin is a wonderful girl and that you will not rape her and get her pregnant."_

_ "Fine, Rin is a wonderful girl and I will not-"_

_ "'I will solemnly swear' raise your right hand Mikuo."_

_ I cursed under my breath and raised my right hand irritably, "Rin is a wonderful girl and I solemnly swear not to rape her and get her pregnant. AS IF I'D RAPE AN UNDERDEVELOPED GIRL LIKE HER! NOW TELL ME OR I'LL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU."_

_ "Ok, ok hold your horses, man. Anyway I put you in the same room as Rin because you need help too, and I owe something to the Kagamine family also."_

Then I heard him say something so incredibly soft that I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear it. He said, _**"Also, some things are meant to happen for a reason and at the right moment in due time."**_

Suddenly something clicked. And I figured many things out.

I quickly stood up and the two girls looked up at me questionably. I shouted, "I know how we're going to get outta here, Rin."

"I thought we had already established our plan..?" Rin asked with a worried and surprised voice. Maybe from how I called her "Rin" for the first time. I looked at her and scoffed. Our plan was so stupid. It shouldn't even be called clever.

"Nevermind that crappy plan, Kaito set this all up. He knew everything." I said grinning from the accomplishment and a little bit of every happy feeling out there.

Meiko asked, "What do you mean?"

I sat down and began to explain what I have figured out so far. Kaito has slowly planned and timed things out. I'm guessing he did this because of some kind of debt that he owed to Rin's family. Then Rin popped in that a long time ago, before her mother had passed, that her family had took Kaito in from the streets and raised him until her stepmother kicked him out. Probably ever since then, Kaito had felt forever indebted to her family that he was willing to help Rin and Len out with their ordeal. But he realized that he can't really rush to save the two from their stepfamily and hypnotism. He wanted them to learn from this, just like how he managed to cross over obstacles. He wanted this whole thing to be an obstacle. But that doesn't mean Kaito was the source of their problem.

So then at the right moment, Kaito sent me to live with Rin. But, it doesn't explain why he chose me though. So I just went with how I was semi clever about things and made excellent plans. Well, I think I make excellent plans. When I was done explaining, I then continued onto discussing about a newly made plan that I had created while I was explaining Kaito being a freaking genius.

First, we would have to get out of this crappy mental hospital, but I realized that the security around here has suddenly gotten very weak and lazy so escaping will be pretty simple. Second, we would obviously head towards the destination where Kaito is, which is most likely where Rin's brother and stepfamily is. Third, we would have to get Rin get out of her trance-ish state and soon we would be back to normal.

"But," I added, "Only Rin and I have to travel to where Kaito is alone and we would meet Meiko there."

Meiko narrowed her eyes and her voice got all serious, "Why can't I travel with you kids? Isn't it dangerous for a girl to travel with a hormone crazed boy like you?"

"There's a reason why Kaito had me to be roommates with Rin, I'm guessing it's because he trusts me. If your fiancé can trust me, so can you. Plus I'm guessing he doesn't trust many people since he's been living on the streets for so long." I replied.

The lady crossed her arms, "Fine, but if you hurt Rin emotionally or physically, I will kill you without having the police or government even caring for your murder. Understand?"

Rin popped in, "Meiko, you didn't need to go that far-"

"Deal," I said and then I added, "We'll leave tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11: Valentine Special

**Rated M for mature scenes and language.**

**If you're uncomfortable with this, don't even read this and read the next chapter that's coming out this Saturday night!**

I fail at life so hard, that it's not even funny. Its Valentine's Day today and I haven't gotten Mikuo a present at all! It's not like I like him or anything. I just owe him for helping me out on the escaping plans. Owing people is too much work. Ugh, why was I raised to owe people stuff when they do so much stuff for me? I don't know.

Anyways, now I'm on a mission on getting that stinky giraffe a stupid Valentine's present. I'll call this plan: Giraffes Can't Dance.

Why?

Oh because, Mikuo really can't dance and it'll just remind me to not get him anything that revolves around dancing. Well, I think he can't dance because… can you REALLY imagine that boy dancing? A good looking boy like him can only—wait did I just call Mikuo good looking? Well whatever.

Right now, Mikuo is taking one of his naps on his clean bed. I wish my bed was clean. The giraffe always said it's because I keep leaving trash around everywhere and so does Kaito-nii. Agh, the anime is affecting me. ANIME IS WORSE THAN HYPNOTISM.

Ah shoot, lately I've been getting really off topic that this chapter is getting so random that it's really confusing for readers like you. I am so sorry. I'll just go straight to the story.

While Mikuo is taking a nap, I'm sitting on the ground while making a card just for him with the construction paper and the crayons I'm using that suddenly appeared in our room. As I colored the card, I thought about what I should say in the card. Should I just put that I am so glad that he was so willing to help me? Or should I put something else, something that expresses what I may have been feeling for him for a while. As I thought and thought about this, this bubbly and tightening feeling started to grow in my stomach to the point that I couldn't think about it anymore. Instead, I wanted to express it.

I got up and walked over to Mikuo to shake him awake. Once he was awake he groggily asks, "I was taking a nap, squirt. Whaddya want?"

I fumed when he called me a squirt. Obviously I wasn't a squirt since I'm already fourteen and such. But I held it all in and took a deep breath, "Mikuo, I need to tell you something important."

Mikuo blinked in surprise when I called him his actual name. I was a bit surprised at myself too, especially my boldness. He sat up straight and ran his hand through his wonderful sea-green hair, "What do you need to tell me that seem so important to wake me up?"

I bit my lip and then suddenly I found myself… pressing my lips against his. We stayed that way for what seemed like eternity even though it was only mere seconds. As soon we pulled away, the feeling in my stomach grew even bigger and I felt my cheeks heat up. I stuttered, "Mikuo, I…I really like you. I thought I should just tell you that.

The giraffe sat there speechless. I quickly turned around getting ready to walk away when I felt myself being pulled into an embrace. Mikuo buried his face into my shoulder and spoke softly, "I… I really like you too, no, actually I love you."

This time, it was my turn to stand there speechless. So instead of talking, Mikuo pulled me close to him and tilted my chin in a way that we pressed our lips together again. We first started out with gentle kisses and then it started to get passionate as I suddenly wrapped my arms around him and felt his tongue slip in my mouth. I mewled and then I stop kissing him.

Mikuo grinned and ran his hand through my hair, "What a cute sound that is, I want to hear more."

He pressed his lips against my neck and started kissing and licking that sensitive spot on my neck as he gently rubbed my breasts clockwise and then counter-clockwise making me mewl for more. I moaned, "Keep doing it some more—

"KAITO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING DOING YOU PIECE OF RAT SHIT?!" screeched Meiko as she knocked the door down behind me as it fell down with a slam. I quickly turned around with the overflowing nosebleed coming out of my nose as my roommate, Gakupo, immediately took his hands off of the keyboard.

I stuttered, "Th-this is-isn't what you think this is, baby."

"FUCK YOU, THERE'S A BUNCH OF PORN ALL OVER THE COMPUTER AND—WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE GAKUPO?!"

Gakupo quietly replied as he twirled his long, purple hair. "I, uh, live here 'member?"

Meiko huffed and went to get a closer look of the computer screen. We both tried to cover the screens with our lives since we were both screwed but my lovely fiancé grabbed our shirt collars and flung us towards the back wall. She started skimming through the screen until I literally saw smoke coming out of her ears.

And yep, Gakupo and I are screwed. Fo' shizzle my drizzle.

"THE HELL IS THIS KAITO?! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS PORNO ABOUT RIN AND THIS RANDOM GUY?! ARE YOU THAT INTO TWO TEENAGERS GETTING INTO SEXUAL RELATIONS? YOU'RE FUCKING TWENTY THREE NOW. YOU KNOW WHAT? WE'RE BREAKING UP. I AM _**DONE **_WITH THIS SHIT. GOODBYE KAITO." Meiko shouted as she stomped out of the door _without_ throwing the ring at me.

I turned towards Gakupo and gave him thumbs up that I was still with Meiko since she didn't throw the ring at me. I got up and dusted myself off and went to exit our room, "I'm off to go visit Len and try to get Meiko an 'I'm sorry' present."

Gakupo shook his head and his purple eyes glinted, "No man, you need to do something better than that. You need to fucking marry her at a church right when you come back. Got it?"

I nodded. Then off I went to go visit my sooner-than-expected best man.

**Uh, were you surprised? As if I'd write lemons or anything as mature. I'm not that cool. But this chapter was dedicated to the Anon who wanted lemons so bad several months ago and I thought I should play with my readers because I LOVE you.**

**Oh and happy Valentine's Day! **

**Mokona: Mikuo and Rin are currently scarred for life to even comment. Oh and please R&R!**

**Oh and by the way, I am SO sorry for you to have to experience this.**


	12. Chapter 12

I stared at the giraffe with a blank look on my face. Well, I think it's blank. Blank like a sheet of white paper. Where did the stinky giraffe come up with this random theory of his? I think I wasn't really paying attention to Mikuo's explanation, or maybe I was… or maybe I was thinking about Kaito-nii being in danger. OH CRAP. THE ANIME GOT TO ME, IT FREAKING GOT TO ME.

Oh geez, that first paragraph is a bunch of gibberish. I don't even know what to talk about. This is scary, or not really scary. And I'm still talking gibberish. I think I need to take a deep breath and calm down.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Oh hey, I feel calmer now! Sorry for the barf-like paragraphs there, I am still shaken up about Len and Kaito-nii… and Mikuo calling my name for the first time. It was like I was hit by an arrow of… warmth. Actually no, not warmth, it's more like…. Squeeee. Yep, you read that right. Squeeee.

Ok, so Mikuo had completely changed our plan to something much simpler than our last one because he found out stuff about Kaito and something about bringing us a step closer to solving my hypnotism. But I thought that our plan before was actually pretty good, I mean it sounded so clever! Plus it was quicker too! Now, it might seem that our current plan is going to take longer to get rid of my hypnotism problem. Even so, I still trust that stinky giraffe that hates oranges and apparently bananas because bananas are yellow while he's yellow. Oh my, I'm talking weird again. IGNORE WHAT I JUST SAID.

As I thought about Mikuo's plan, I began to point out some of the major problems that he may or may not have figured out just yet. For example: where are we going to get the money? Or how are we going to deal with my being all psycho and harming senior citizens? I seem to have a knack for harming senior citizens when I go all cuckoo for my cocoa puffs for some odd reason. I think it's my Grandpa's fault for scaring the bejizzles out of me when I was younger. Anyways, I also wondered where we were going to stay at and how he's going to cure me.

After I asked Mikuo my questions, he just stared at me and grinned, "For that, we're just going to do it your way: wing it."

Wing it? Wow, how unoriginal! But seriously, winging it would really solve everything? And since when did I "wing" stuff?! I DO NOT WING STUFF. I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY WINGS. I'M LIKE A CHICKEN, OR AND OSTRICH. WAIT, THOSE TWO HAVE WINGS. BUT NEVER MIND THAT, YOU GET MY POINT.

"Meiko, are you willing to lend us money for our travels?" asked Mikuo seriously. I turned to look at him in disbelief. His determined teal eyes stared straight into Meiko's scarlet ones which made Meiko glare at him.

Then she asked, "Is your name Mikuo?"

"Yes." Replied the giraffe, and before I knew it the he was on the ground rubbing his left cheek. Surprisingly, he didn't complain and asked calmly, "Whatever I did wrong, please forgive me and let me repeat the question: Will you lend Rin and I money for our traveling?"

Kaito nii's fiancé took a deep breath. "I still don't trust you. After Kaito wrote that stupid porn-I mean, because of specific reasons that I can't tell you I will lend you money because this stupid conflict in my Rin's family has gone long enough. And I have a feeling that Kaito chose you to do be the hero."

Then Meiko and giraffe went to plan the "escape" out. Without me. Terrible people I know. I don't blame them though; even I wouldn't want to plan the escape because of my previous failed escapes that lead them to not trust me to come up with ideas. While they plan things out, I just laid on my orange-peeled covered bed as I did somersaults on it. It was quite fun actually.

At one point though, I somersaulted so far off my bed that I landed on the ground with a bang to my head. Sadly, Meiko and Mikuo ignored me so I squeeed in pain as I rolled on the floor. But I did hear their plan though! We would all start leaving tomorrow at nine o'clock in the morning. At that time though, the security would be down. I wanted to pop in and say that the security actually has gotten a bit harder because of escapees and me –mainly because I put the old man in a coma and the scary increase in escapees—but I didn't want to. Mikuo did say we were going to wing it. Also I wondered where he got the conclusion of the security being weak and lazy. Even I pay attention to the security and I know that the security has gotten stronger around here.

The next part of the plan is that Meiko would give us money to help us last the next three days on the road and we would have meeting marks on cities that would allow us to visit her for information and have her more money for the next several days until we could meet her in the next town. The money part's been covered and now next for dealing with me becoming the next serial killer/psycho path of America. Mikuo came up with making me listen to loud music and having me close my eyes for the entire trip. I thought that it wasn't possible for me to do that, but to him apparently I do have the willpower to do it. Then it made me realize that he believes in me to have the willpower to do the impossible. Wait… he believes in me?! Squeee~ SQUEEEE!

Rin, stop it.

You're getting your hopes up.

Just stop.

Rin, you do NOT like the giraffe.

He's an ass of a giraffe that only trusts you.

That's it.

Nothing more.

And you have mutual feelings for him too.

Now that my mental problem has somehow been covered and so did everything else apparently, Meiko got up and left but still doesn't trust Mikuo in sleeping in the same room as me. I don't blame her. Neither do me and Len's magical kitty bananas. His kitty bananas are delicious. He makes them into looking like kitties and-

Oops, getting off topic here! Then we both fell asleep in separate beds, but I fell asleep with that lingering feeling about Mikuo's security theory. But somehow I crawled back into Mikuo's bed without him even knowing. It doesn't mean that I like him or anything! I even proved it earlier too! It's just that I was afraid of getting bad dreams again! Yeah, that's right. Totally right, it's even right on. I snuggled against him and clutched on his black and white plaid shirt in the dark and slowly closed my eyes.

Then I dreamt.

I saw myself in the Wizard of Oz scenery and my companions were Meiko as the Tin Can Man, Len as the Cowardly Lion (I must do say that he looked ÜBER cute in it), and Kaito-nii… naked with a long blue scarf covering his elephant. I mean literally. His wang was an elephant making elephant noises whenever Kaito laughed. Yeah, my dreams were weird. Anyways, we had just defeated the Wicked Witch of the West—which was a two-headed witch that consisted of Luka and he meanie butt mom—and we were going to visit the Wizard of Oz to have our wishes granted.

Let's pause here. I wonder why Miku wasn't part of the two-headed witch thing. She's evil right? There's a reason why Cinderella's story had two mean stepsisters. But I don't know that reason. So it isn't relevant to me.

Continuing on, then we went to go see Oz, but it surprisingly turned out to be Mikuo. As we talked, I noticed that there was something wrong with Mikuo. Like he was… I really can't put my finger on it but I feel like he wasn't himself. It was odd. Way too odd. I spoke up and asked, "Oz, sir, is there something odd with you?"

Then Mikuo did the creepiest ever. He turned towards me with an eerie smile on his face and then… his eyes just went blank. His eyes looked like it had no light in it, like his were glazed over…like he himself was hypnotized himself. He replied in a monotone voice, "I am fine Rin, don't cry, I will help you. Help you. Help you."

His voice kept repeating the same words over and over again to the point that I started screaming and apparently I screamed out loud as I dreamt because I felt something shake me awake. I opened my eyes and my cheeks felt wet. Mikuo stared at me with a worried look but jokingly said, "Did you orgasm that hard?"

Tears started to brim my eyes again and then Mikuo quickly stuttered realizing he went out of line and started hugging me. My stomach tightened up again and he spoke softly, "Whatever happened in that nightmare, it's not real and I'll… protect you. Don't worry and go back to sleep."

For some reason, I felt like this was his first time trying to comfort someone. I clutched on his shirt and before I knew it I sort of slobbered all over it as I cried. Mikuo shook a little, wanting to kick me off of him but he didn't and soon enough I fell back asleep again. When I woke up, Mikuo and Meiko were already discussing things and he already changed his shirt to a purple striped, thin, sweater. Woops.

Meiko already noticed me and gave me a gentle smile, "You ready to go, Rin?"

I nodded. I wanted to get out of here, and now I can! But when I got up, I realized something. Something really horrible that I buckled down on the floor and feeling like I won't be able to get up. Mikuo was the first to come over to me to help me up. I gulped. I knew that there was something strange with Mikuo's conclusion with the security being stupid and weakening, and the dream proved my suspicions.

I looked up at Mikuo with a fear look and I asked, "Where did you come up with the conclusion with the security weakening?"

"What are you talking about," Mikuo replied laughing nervously, "Haven't you noticed it being lazier than before?"

No I haven't. I did notice that the security being more high than usual. I shook my head, "Mikuo, the security isn't becoming lazier. In fact, it's becoming stronger."

I stared at him straight in the eyes and for the first time, I noticed his eyes were dilated. Panic grew inside me and I grabbed his wrist to check his pulse: it was very steady, too steady for it to be normal. I looked at him again, "Mikuo, I'm sorry to say this… but I think you're hypnotized too."

**DUN DUN DUN! I don't think there's a bunch of comedy in this one but whatever, I need to start off the plot anyways. At first when I started this story, I did not expect Mikuo to be hypnotized too, or maybe he isn't, it was sort of all-in-the-moment thing. What's going to happen now? This is what happens when I watch The Mentalist!**

**Anyways, I'm sorry you all had to read the weird almost lime thing for Valentine's Day. I'm sorry. I just had to do something. Hopefully, this chapter made up for it. Maybe. **

**Mokona: Rin and Mikuo are on break for commenting on here for a while! Please R&R! Hikaru will love you all forever, but she understands if you're mad at her for not updating in a while still. But, everybody loves Mokona right?!~**


End file.
